Things to Remember
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Wally normally forgot most things while Artemis didn't. (Spitfire) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Young Justice. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

LOML

Artemis bit her lip in minor frustration as she looked at the various mixes on the isle in front of her.

 _How hard can it be to choose a flavor?_

She stepped closer to the isle, conscious of the other shoppers and whether they needed to get past her, as she continued to look at the different flavors. Despite there being multiple flavors that she could choose from, there were also multiple brands that had similar or exactly the same flavors.

 _Do the different brands taste any different or is it just some sort of competition to see who can sell the most? And then there's…_

Artemis stopped her train of thought and looked over to where the icings and decorations were located. There was the same concept as with the different flavors, being that there were many different brands but most of them matched up with their flavor counterparts and were from the same company.

Sighing, she picked up a few of the different flavors and put them into the cart next to the other ingredients.

 _I can always decide which flavor to use when I get back to the cave._

She next went over to the icings, matching the ones she chose to the cake flavors, and then chose out a few decorations before making her way to the checkout isle. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she dialed up the one person who she knew wouldn't mind helping her.

"Hey Megan. Since you know how to bake cookies, would you mind helping me bake a cake?"

* * *

Artemis stepped back from the cake when she heard the timer go off for the 7th time that day. Looking over to see that Megan was already getting the next layer of cake out of the oven, she turned her attention back to the parts of cake that she was already decorating.

 _Do I add a border for each type of cake? I know that I already have different layers but would it be too much if I did a border as well?_

Each of the layers of cake was heart-shaped and was currently being put onto of the other to be decorated. When she had gotten back to the Cave earlier that day and asked Megan which flavor to do, she had suggested doing them all. Thankfully they had plenty of time since Wally had sent her a text earlier that stated that he would be out late with Robin.

"Hey Megan, do you think I should do a shell border or would that be too much?" Artemis asked as she looked down at the instructions on how to do the specific border. There had been a packet on sale that showed you how to decorate your desserts a specific way.

"I think a border would be nice. Besides, this is Wally we're talking about. When has anything been too much?"

Artemis let out a laugh at what Megan said. It was true; nothing edible was too much for a speedster. Twisting the backs of icing around, she began squeezing out a border of icing flavors that matched each layer of the cake. It didn't take as long as she thought to decorate each of the layers and by the time she had looked back up at the clock, it read 6:00pm. She grabbed the heart-shaped topper that she had bought and carefully put it on the top of the cake. Stepping back to survey her handiwork, she wondered how she was going to move the cake with how tall it was. Surprise filled her however when she felt her phone buzz, letting her know that she had a text. She raised an eyebrow at Megan before looking down at the text.

 _Meet me at the beach. We need to talk. –Baywatch_

"So who is it from?" Megan's voice shocked her out of continuing to stare at the text.

"It's from Wally. He says we need to talk and to meet him at the beach." Artemis pursed her lips as she looked back at the cake.

 _I thought he was going to be out late? I mean there was that mission beforehand but that's been done for hours now…_

Artemis looked over to the hallway that led to the beach and then back at Megan before beginning to walk off.

"Thanks again for the help Megan." She said over her shoulder as she pondered what Wally could want to talk about.

"It was no problem! I'll get the plates ready for when you two get back." Megan's voice floated to her from the beginning of the hallway, as she continued to walk towards where the beach was.

* * *

Artemis raised her hand to cover her eyes as the sun temporarily blinded her for a few seconds. Slowly lowering her hand to see that the sun was just beginning to descend, she quickly scanned the beach for where Wally could be. She was rewarded a second later as she saw the dot that must have been him. Walking the short distance to where he stood, she took in his casual attire.

 _Well, what else was I expecting him to wear, a tux?_ She almost laughed at her own thought. _Yeah that will be the day, when I see Wally wear a tux._

She looked down at her own attire to see that it wasn't much better, with little stains of icing from decorating the top.

 _Must have leaned over too far…_ She thought as she stopped right in front of Wally, and hummed for a second to calm herself down.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about Baywatch?" She was torn between acting all confident and the slight part of her that was worried that their relationship would be over. Her concern only grew as she saw him fidget in place before he stretched over and took her hand.

"Uh yeah… so follow me?" She grew confused as his statement sounded more like a question, but decided to walk along the beach with him anyway.

 _This can either go two ways. One: He dumps me and then I kick his butt and go eat cake, or two: something big is going to happen…_

They walked a bit in silence for a while before Wally stopped in front of her. Taking that as her cue to stop also, Artemis felt the waves cascading on her feet as she waited in nervousness. Seeing Wally take a deep breath only made her anticipation grow.

"So… this was supposed to be a lot more romantic and all but since I've never done this before it's the best that it's going to get so…" Artemis grew relieved at his statement but then felt confusion as he pulled out a small box wrapped in hearts with a gold bow on the top. She looked at him in confusion before taking the package in her hand, wondering what it could contain.

 _I mean, what could he have thought to get me? I don't remember asking for anything…_

Pulling back the layer of wrapping paper, she grew more confused as there was just a plain box inside. Opening the top, she froze not quite sure how to react. Inside was a chain link bracelet with three dangle charms on it. The first was one of an Eiffel tower, which brought back the promise that they had made to each other to see it sometime. The second charm was a silver arrow with a green gem in the middle. The last one was the one that puzzled her the most. It was a simple rectangle charm but engraved on it were the initials: LOML. She looked up at him in confusion at the letters, wondering what they could have meant. He must have taken it the wrong way though, because he started to stare at the ground.

"I mean if you don't like it we can always return it to the store. At least that's what the clerk said…"

Realizing what he thought her confusion meant, she quickly felt her face flush up in embarrassment before she took his hand.

"No, I mean it's perfect Wally. I really love it. But what does LOML mean anyway?" She felt even more embarrassed at the fact that she didn't know but she wasn't exactly the type to get into jewelry. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as Wally's face lit up and he almost started vibrating in place.

"Oh! LOML means Love of My Life." As soon as he had finished saying that however, both of their faces grew red. Artemis tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast when Wally had said that.

 _Love of My Life, I mean, we've only been dating for a little over a year and this is how I react to a simple gift?_

Artemis leaned in and pecked Wally on the cheek, feeling a bit of satisfaction as his face turned a deeper shade of red. She looked back at the sinking sun to see that it was beginning to turn into a sunset with the red, orange, and yellow all mixing together.

"I really love it Wally but I think that you'll like your gift even better." Not being able to keep the smirk off her face as she saw his face look like an excited puppy's, she began walking back towards the Cave, knowing that he would follow. As she walked, she slipped the bracelet onto her arm, knowing that they would probably be adding to it soon enough. Feeling a familiar rush of wind as he caught up to her, she grabbed his hand.

 _Even if this is just the first year, I'm glad I get to spend it with him._

* * *

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** Hello Young Justice archive!

 **AnimeWolfGirl9:** Yes, hello everyone! This is the first Young Justice fanfiction that we – well, technically AnimeWolfGirl16, since I haven't done anything yet – have released :D

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** But not the first one we've started writing… those just haven't been released yet. :) This is more of a testing the waters fanfiction. I know that some characters might seem a bit OOC but I tried my best so far. This is the first time I've written Artemis since I normally write the Robins, so it might take some time getting used to.

 **AnimeWolfGirl9:** I think it's alright though~ Either way, if anyone couldn't guess, this was supposed to come out around Valentine's Day earlier this year… but I got lazy with Wally's part, so we decided to release Artemis' (or is it technically Artemis's?) part first.

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** So yeah, that's why this is so late but either way, I guess it's a good thing since most people post holiday fanfictions when the holiday is so this might get more traffic being not posted during the holiday.

 **AnimeWolfGirl9:** And, if anyone really wants it, we could post Wally's part after this chapter sometime, but only if you really want to know what he was up to ;) Did he actually plan this all out beforehand or did he have help? Something to think about if you want to know :D

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** This might be a multi-holiday fanfiction depending on what ideas we come up with. Please review to let us know what you thought! :)


End file.
